Interest in adoption of light sources based on light emitting diode technology is escalating, as light emitting diodes offer advantages over incandescent lighting and other approaches to converting electrical energy into luminous energy. Such advantages can include longevity and efficiency. Light emitting diodes often come in packages that are very different from conventional incandescent light bulbs or fluorescent bulbs. Additionally, light emitting diodes emit light in a very different geometry than most other conventional illumination sources.
Light sources based on light emitting diodes often have a light-emitting element and a refractive optical element mounted adjacent to one another in fixed positions, resulting in a fixed illumination pattern. Meanwhile, a manufacturer may support a range of products and applications that utilize different illumination patterns that are poorly served by the inflexibility of conventional illumination patterns. In order to achieve the different illumination patterns, manufacturers often resort to making and maintaining a range of unique optics and incurring tooling expenditures and increased production costs.
Improved light source technologies are needed. For example, new technology is needed to support flexible illumination patterns. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved illumination systems, better economics, and/or wider use of light emitting diodes.